Pseudoscience Manipulation
The power to manipulate a form of "science" that cheats the scientific method. Variation of Science Manipulation. Not to be confused with Magic. Also Called *Bad Science Manipulation *Fraudulent/Fringe Science Manipulation *Handwavium Manipulation *Junk Science Manipulation *Mad Science Manipulation *Pathological Science Manipulation *Super-Science Manipulation *Unobtanium Science Manipulation *Voodoo Science Manipulation Capabilities User can perform Pseudoscience, methodology that appears to be scientific or supported by science, but which fails to comply with the scientific method. A field, practice or body of knowledge can reasonably be called pseudo-scientific when it is presented as consistent with scientific research, but it demonstrably fails to meet scientific norms. With this power, the user is able to perform feats that may appear to be science-based, but it is not distinguishing from feats of Science Manipulation that involves the utilization of the physical laws while this power function similarly to Magic that defy the physical laws. Applications * Alchemy * Artificial Life Creation * Astrology * Boundary Manipulation * Cartoon Physics * Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Creativity * Enhanced/Supernatural Inventing * Imaginary Element Manipulation * Imaginary Physics Manipulation * Pseudomathematics Manipulation * Psionics * Science Attuned Physiology * Science-Magic Intuition * Scifi Manipulation * Technological Magic/Technomagic Association * Absolute Existence * Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Intelligence * Fictional Trope Physiology * Frankenstein Monster Physiology * Magic Intuition * Meta Science * Science Intuition * Science-Magic Mixture * Science Manipulation Limitation * Bypassing the laws of science could backfire and create disaster. Known Users See Also Mad Scientist, Applied Phlebotinum and Unobtainium. Gallery Benton.jpg|Through experimental alchemy, Doc Benton (Supernatural) has achieved immortality by vivisecting organs from his victims to replace his own. Frankenstein_OUTA.jpg|Dr. James Whale/Victor Frankenstein (Once Upon a Time) was able to accomplish feats of science revolutionary in his realm that defy the laws of science in the land without magic - raising the dead - while in the land without magic. Frankenstein_Penny Dreadful.jpeg|Dr. Victor Frankenstein (Penny Dreadful) was able to break the boundaries of science, animating corpses into his own patchwork people on more than one occasion. Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty).jpg|Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty) is a scientist well-versed in the ways of science fiction-based technology, accomplishing feats from inter dimensional travel to genetic alteration to even the alteration of magic. Dr franken stein 3199.jpg|Dr. Franken Stein (Soul Eater) is a practitioner of science so archaic and implausible that he was able to resurrect one of his fellow staff. Medusa_Soul_Eater.png|Medusa Gorgon (Soul Eater) is a witch that practices scientific experimentation that defy boundaries of scientific discovery. Shaula_in_der_Öffentlichkeit.png|Shaula Gorgon (Soul Eater NOT!) is versed in the mixture of magic and chemical sciences to augment mind control and enhancement. Bentley.jpg|Bentley (Sly Cooper) is one of the most brilliant scientific-minds in the world, being able to make leaps and bounds in the scientific field, ranging from DNA-ancestral trackers to a fully-functional time-machine. Penelope.png|Penelope (Sly Cooper) is one of the most brilliant scientific minds in the world, being able to create her own army of fully-functional robots, is an RC specialist and was even able to help Bentley perfect his time-travel technology. DrM.png|Dr. M (Sly Cooper) is a mad scientist was able to make a fortress so scientifically advanced - even with his own army of genetically created hybrid - that the Cooper Gang could not sneak into it without a full team of specialists. Suchong.png|With the natural resources and libertarian policies of Rapture, Yi Suchong (Bioshock) was able to produce many products and inventions that defy the scientific limitations of his era, including plasmids, Big Daddies and Little Sisters. Jeremiah_Fink.jpg|With the help of Yi Suchong through quantum physical-engineering, Jeremiah Fink (Bioshock Infinite) was able to manufacture countless products and experiments that defy the scientific limitations of his era, including Vigors, Handymen and the Songbird. Medic.png|The Medic (Team Fortress 2) possesses a specialized flamethrower-like device that can instantly heal any wound no matter how severe, and can even close an open chest cavity in a matter of seconds. Mad_Scientist_H.png|Mad Scientist (Valkyrie Crusade) Apotheker.png|Apotheker (Valkyrie Crusade) Evil Ninja Scientist.jpg|Evil Ninja Scientist (Ninja the Mission Force) File:Girl_Genius_Agatha.jpg|Agatha Heterodyne (Girl Genius) high on SCIENCE! Category:Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Almighty Powers Category:Type of Science Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Common Powers